3. Musculoskeletale revalidatie: bovenste lidmaat
Algemene info Studiepunten: 5 Proffen: Dankaerts, Peers, Van den Kerckhove --> 2020= De groef, Bogaerts, Van den kerckhove, Vervloesem Examenvragen januari 2020 ziekteleer stijn bogaerts: 20MKZvragen, deel van de kinewiki kwam terug (lig glenuhumerole inf op rek bvb). vragen of laterale elleboogpijn nog wel specifiek. Voor de rest goed doenbaar met de slides te kennen, niks te zot. bovenste lidmaat theorie deel meerkeuzevragen (13 met giscorrectie): vragen over de hand (les vervloesems) zeer specifiek: bvb hoe scaphoid en triquetrum bewegen bij axiale druk, en hoe bij ulnaire deviatie (verschillende bewegingsrichtingen gegeven. vraag over welke behandelingen wetenschappelijk bewezen zijn (4stellingen met telkens een reeks soorten behandelingen) vraag over dash: patient van 74/100 naar 35/100, SEM gedaald en MCD of MICD, en of deze belangrijk was voor schouderfunctie of kwaliteit van leven (in meerkeuzevraag maar zo telkens 1woordje veranderd) 2casussen: vrouw met stijfheid en pijn (2/10) pijn in alle richtingen en bij heffen arm, hele uitgewerkte casus geven: welke hypothese denk je, welke extra testen je wilt doen, wat je ziet op actief bew ond filmpje (scapulaire dyskinesie etc), ... man met pijn schouden bij haag snoeien in anteflexie en exorotatie.etc: fotos van verschillende oefeningen: moet er 1 kiezen die in derde sessie past. Welk bij de eerste sessie doen (exc peestraining rotator cuff of bew vermijden om exacerbatie te vermijden of isometrische oef om rotator cuff te trainen)., .... januari 2019 ZIEKTELEER - (30 vragen) : - 17jarige snowboarder valt op zijn schouder, deze luxeert. naar welke richting zal dit hoogstwaarschijnlijk zijn? * welke zenuw kan hierdoor geraakt worden? (N. axilarris, plexus brachialis, musculocutaenus en nog eentje) * heeft deze jongen van 17 meer/minder/evenveel kans op recidief als een 35 jarige man? * In welke houding komt het ligamentum glenuhumerale inferior het meest op rek? ( > of < dan 15 of 45° abductie + exo of endorotatie) * wat is een Hill sachs letsel? (indeuking postero-lateraal va de humeruskop bij anterieure luxatie) * op welke leeftijd zien we Panner? (<10 jaar) * wat is verkalking van rotator cuff? (metaplastisch fenomeen) * casus over een speerwerpster: welke mogelijke behandeling? (3 opties gegeven, of alle drie goed) * De quervain: is dit een tenosynovitis, tendinose....? --> tenosynovitis * bij n. interroseus posterior entrapment, welk onderzoek? (naald EMG, geleidingsonderzoek, beide,..) * ook nog wat vragen omtrent behandeling met injectie (corticosteroïden, scleroserend... REVALIDATIE (2 casussen met telkens 5 MPC vragen. met fout antwoord verlies je geen punten, bij de eerste casus heb je mogelijk tot uitleggen van je antwoord,). CASUS 1 (volledige anamnese en KO uitgewerkt): 35 jarige vrouw met schouder pijn, ze speelt volleybal, is leerkracht. pijn bij bovenhandse bewegingen, begonnen na wedstrijd. ze krijgt pijn na enkele bewegingen bovenhands en tijdje op bord schrijven. apprehensie relocatie release test is positief...... * is dit hoog-matig-laag irritabel? * waarnaar kijken we om een oordeel te doen over irritabiliteit? (opkomen/verdwijnen symptomen, intensiteit van klachten, duur....) * welke hypothese zou je hier stellen? * welke bijkomende test zou je nog uitvoeren? CASUS 2 (korte casus): 22 jarige student met pijn aan schouderneklijn. doorgezakte houding, rotatorcuff is in orde, en nog iets met endo en exorotatie dacht ik..... * welk advies zou je haar meegeven? (elk half uur van houding veranderen, best geen bovenhandse sporten uitoefenen... en dan nog 13 MPC MET giscorrectie. Over de hand zijn de vragen nog best gedetailleerd vind ik. (welke beweging maakt scaphoid tijdens deviatie, pointing finger bij vuist maken, welke zenuw is dan aangedaan? distaal of proximaal letsel......) Januari 2018 theorie (2uur) - 30 MK van peers met -0,25 gis en 4 keuze mogelijkheden 30 vragen 100% hetzelfde als degene die je hier terug vind van vorige jaren!! - Dan 13 MK van van den kerckhoven en vervloesem met -0,3 giscorrectie en 3 keuzemogelijkheden (Van hand veel terugkomend van die hieronder van vorige jaren, hand 5 MK en de andere over schouder en elleboog) - Welke beweging duw je de scapula bij SAT - welke spieren zorgen voor een exorotatie van de humerus bij een abductiebeweging (infraspinatus, teres minor) - Detectie, discriminatie, kwaliteit...? - Externe FS en evolutie ervan - .... En 1 casus theorie met open vragen (Je kreeg zo’n diagram blad en uitkomsten KO (zelfde lay out als casus vorig jaar) --> frozen shoulder Welke test ontbreekt om zeker te zijn dat het deze pathologie is? --> exorotatiebeperking meten Met op 1punt hypothese welke aandoening geven en op 4 punten welke 2 doelstellingen voor eerste behandeling en concretiseer telkens hoe je deze uitvoert En dan op 5 punten geef manuele therapie voor deze aandoening in eerste fase Praktijk: - Pijn radiale zijde pols, specifieke testen geven. - Manuele therapie bij patiënt met een zeer pijnlijke en beperkte exorotatie. - CMC1 abductie beperking en pijn. geef manuele behandeling. - specifieke testen voor persoon met painful arc bij abductie om onderliggende oorzaken te differentiëren (bijvraag eigenlijk heel het schema van impingement geven) - P met pijn aan de schouder bij bovenhandse bewegingen. Relocatie geeft een typisch giving away gevoel en de relaesetest is positief. Geef oefentherapie sessie 2 - Klachten bij radiale deviatie. Onderzoek A-fysiologisch en beoordeel de jointplay - Afysiologisch onderzoek bij patiënt met abductiebeperking GH - Manuele behandeling bij iemand met een flexiebeperking thv het HR gewricht. - Oefentherapie glenohumerale instabiliteit 2e sessie - Last van ulnaire kan aan linkerpols, geef testen (bedoelen ze specifieke testen mee wss) - Patient met pijnlijke extensiebeperking, niet in het HU gewricht - Patiënt met eindstandige exorotatiebeperking na een frozen shoulder, geef een manuele behandelingsmodaliteit - Een patiënt heeft last van de laterale elleboog bij het snoeien van hagen en het maken van een wringbeweging. Wat verwacht je dat de pathologie is? Hoe kan je dit testen? 2016-2017 52% theorie (waarvan 35% Peers - 65% Dankaerts/ Van den Kerckhove) - 48% praktijk Theorie-examen duurt max 2u Dankaerts: 1 casus (10 punten) en 10 juist/fout met giscorrectie -0,5 (10 punten) - Anamnese en KO formulieren: 52-jarige patiënt met schouderklachten - Diagnose: frozen shoulder? - 3 argumenten waarom je die diagnose zou stellen (hard eindgevoel, ..) - Welke test wil je nog doen om je diagnose nog kracht bij te geven en waarom? - 2 behandeldoelstellingen in volgorde van belangrijkheid en hoe je ze gaat realiseren - Juist/fout: - Vraag over revalidatie na ARCH (artroscopische rotator cuff herstel) - Betrekking van de kinetische keten in het begin van de revalidatie (wiki) - Biceps pulley (wiki) - Richting van het glenoïdale gewrichtsvlak (wiki) - Cervicothoracaal systeem bestaat uit cervicale en thoracale wervelkolom (wiki) - Werkingsmechanisme excentrische peestraining (wiki) - Vraag over gewricht humerus-ulna/radius over gewrichtsvlak (weet het ni meer exact, ma was letterlijk anatomie) - Vraag over axioscapulaire (extrinsieke) spieren (wiki) - Een inklemming van de n. radialis in de cubitale tunnel is een differentieel diagnose voor laterale elleboogpijn - table slides zijn goed na RC repair, je start ermee na 6 weken - podcast: painfree grip strength - iets over een sporter met ENR beperking, doet best stretching voor posterieur kapsel om intern impignement te voorkomen (ofzoiets) Van den Kerckhove: 5 meerkeuze met 3 antwoordmogelijkheden, met giscorrectie -0,33 - Welke greep testen voor letsel n. ulnaris (sleutelgreep) - Verschil tussen behandeling pees- en zenuwletsels aan de hand/pols (conservatiever voor zenuwletsels) - Voornaamste doel van revalidatie Kleinert en Duran (verklevingen voorkomen) - Wat test de Watson test? (radiale instabiliteit) - Meting van de gewrichtsmobiliteit (TAM) - wat test de lichtman test ? (midcarpal instab) - wat ga je onderzoeken bij de hand? - kracht, bew, sens - kracht, bew, ADL - kracht, bew, oedeem - wat doe je bij een tenolyse tov een operatie ingreep bij een pees - conservatiever - sneller mobiliseren Peers: 30 meerkeuze met 4 antwoordmogelijkheden, met giscorrectie -0,25 - Luxatie: hoelang immobiliseren? (1-3 weken) - Meest waarschijnlijke richting van de luxatie (ant) - Wat is GEEN indicatie om ter plaatse te reduceren bij een luxatie? (pijn, voorgeschiedenis, laxiteit?) - Wat is little league elleboog? (mediale epicondyl apofysitis) - Intersectie syndroom tov de Quervain? (meer proximaal) - Hoe kan je n. interosseus posterior entrapment NIET differentiëren van een extensor tendinopathie? (lokalisatie van de pijn) - Welke spalk bij swan neck deformity? flexie - Wat vermoed je bij een patiënt die een basketbal op een gestrekte vinger heeft gekregen? (Mallet) - Iets over Bouttonière - Wat doe je als na 4 weken oefentherapie de pijn niet verbetert bij een patiënt met extensor tendinopathie (oefentherapie verderzetten) - Gebruik van een lokaal anestheticum bij ESWT? (geen effect, wel effect) - Risico op scheur van de polsextensoren bij een extensor tendinopathie (geen) - Wanneer release bij carpal tunnel syndrome? (stond vanalles over afwijkend naald-EMG en geleidingsonderzoek, maar het is bij motorisch deficit → geen van bovenstaande) - Iets over trigger vinger (stenoserende flexorpezen…) - Casus over vrouw met impingement - Vraag over classificatie calcifiërende tendinopathie (Gartner type III of zoiets, 100% zeker ni gezien) - Welke neurale structuur is het vaakst aangedaan bij een schouderluxatie (n. axillaris) - Bij een klassieke doppler… (ga je niks zien want rek op de pees waardoor je geen neovascularisatie kan zien, denk ik) - Typische leeftijd en geslacht voor calcifiërende tendinopathie Praktijk: 2 vragen, 1 onderzoek - 1 behandeling (MT/ oefentherapie) - Vermoeden dat er iets met de biceps was. Geef de geschikte test(en). - Behandel: rechterpols een dorsiflexiebeperking op os capitatum en os lunatum. Geef manuele behandelingstechniek - patient met pijn in de schouder bij abductie, geef de meeste gepaste a-fysiologische onderzoekstechniek. beperk je tot het glenohumerale gewricht. - patient met beperking en pijn HR (elleboog) in flexie, geef manuele behandelingstechniek. - schilder met impingement klachten, oorzaak ligt waarschijnlijk in scapulothoracale beweeglijkheid. Geef een actief bewegingsonderzoek. - behandel en adductie beperking en pijn CMC 1 - pat met radiale instabiliteit aan de pols, doe een specifieke test (watson -test, weten welke test je eventueel nog kan doen bij radiale instabiliteit) - pat met pijn en beperking bij exo in de schouder, behandel - manuele behandelingstechniek voor humero-ulnaris pijnlijk en beperkt in extensie - testen voor anterieure instabiliteit - onderzoek RUP voor pronatiebeperking en geef oefening sessie 4, volleyballer met GH instabiliteit (wordt duidelijk uit een aantal testen die gegeven zijn, zoals positieve apprehensie en relocatie) - P met scapulaire dyskinesie, met verminderde uithouding LT en coordinatie problemen van trapezius bundels. geef oefentherapie in sessie 3. - onderzoek: supinatie beperking elleboog - Onderzoek naar een beperkte ulnaire deviatie. - Casus over iemand die moeite heeft met strijken vooral in de nekschoudergebied, neuromusculaire onderzoek komt disbalans uit van de scapulothoracale beweging. Behandel sessie 2. - Casus verpleegster die bilaterale schoudernekpijn heeft. Uit inspecie blijkt hypertone trapezius descendens en levator scapulae. Uit neurodynamisch onderzoek blijkt vermeerderde elevatie en protractie. Behandel voor sessie 4. - iemand met last bij bovenarmse bewegingen, geef dynamisch scapulothoracaal onderzoek - iemand met beperkte supinatie (ik weet niet meer waar maar ik hoop elleboog omdat ik behandeld heb in HR gewricht (: ). Behandel - behandel een zeer pijnlijk acromioclaviculair gewricht - in het passief fysiologisch onderzoek merk je een probleem met adductie en extensie van CMC1, onderzoek zo specifiek mogelijk. 2015-2016 Praktijk: - Drop arm test rechts positief. Wat zijn de volgende testen die je nog kan uitvoeren bij deze patiënt? - Geef de manuele behandelingstechniek voor een beperking van de extensie in de elleboog links. De beperking zit niet in het RU-gewricht. 2014-2015 Dankaerts: -bespreek manuele therapie bij frozen shoulder - Bespreek oefentherapie bij frozen shoulder - Bespreek specifieke tests adhv 3 voorbeelden -meerkeuzevragen: = j/oj HU-gewricht: concaaf en convexe partner bij ab en adductie scapula setting: een mogelijke compensatie is retractie en maximale depressie met een neerwaartse rotatie je gaat de kinetische keten vanaf het begin van een revalidatieprogramme erbij pakken Praktijk: - Patiënt met een positieve rechter drop arm. Welke structuren kunnen vermoedelijk aangedaan zijn en kunnen specifiek getest worden? + Manuele behandelingstechniek van extensiebeperking van de elleboog (niet HU). Patiënt met diepe pijn in de linkerschouder. Deze is geleidelijk aan ontstaan. Bij snelle bewegingen heeft de patiënt ook last van schietende/scherpe pijn. Er is nachtelijke pijn aanwezig. Daarnaast heeft de patiënt last van progresieve pijn en verstijving. Welke pathologie veronder stel je? Geef testen waarmee je je hypothese kunt bevestigen. -Laat een manueel therapeutische behandeling zien van een flexiebeperking in het humero-radiaal gewricht. - jointplay onderzoeken van pols die beperkt is in radiale deviatie + oefentherapie sessie 2 bij anterieure instabiliteit - uit actief onderzoek zien we painful arc linker schouder. Welke specifieke tests doe je om het probleem verder te onderzoeken en de oorzaak te achterhalen - beperkte en pijnlijke eindstandige flexiebeperking in de elleboog. Het HR is niet betrokken. Behandel met een manuele techniek. - onderzoek supinatie beperking in de pols - beperkte endorotatie in de schouder, behandel met manuele therapie bijvragen: wat wil specificiteit zeggen, wat is er ingeklemd bij intern impingement, wat test je juist bij de verschillende testen, richting tractie... Peers: val op schouder met luxatie, man van 45j 1.Welke richting? -'anterieur' 2.kans op recidief - groter dan 50 - kleiner dan 15 - groter bij meisjes - onbekende gegevens 3. hoe lang immobiliseren? - 1-3w - 4-8 w -niet immobiliseren -... impressie fractuur van posteriore humerus kop : dit is waarschijnlijk een: - hilss sachs - bancart -... 4. geassocieerd fractuur van tuberculeus majus - vaak met vasculair letsel - nooit operatief behandelen - meer bij jongeren - geen van bovenstaande 5. iets over een volleyballer van 31 j. competitie, met partiële RC scheur. - kans op zelfde niveau na conservatief is 75% - moet operatief behandeld worden - zal na conservatief geen competitie meer kunnen doen -.. 6. onderste gh ligament is vooral actief bij: - abductie van meer dan 15 graden en exo - abductie van meer dan 45 graden en endo - abductie van meer dan 15 graden en endo - geen van de bovenstaande depuytren operatief behandelen bij: - >40 MCL en > 40 PIP - >20 MCL en >40 PIP - >20 MCL en >20 PIP - ...>40MCP en >20 PIP vrouw van 42 j pijn afgelopen maanden bij kleren aan doen en bovenhandse, beperkte obductie tot 30 graden en exo is met 10 graden beperkt. dit is waarschijnlijk: - FS - interne impingment -calcificerende tendinitis RC - RC scheur Vrouw van 61 j met pijn bij kleren aan doen bovenhandse, toenemen sedert enkele weken. zowel passief als actief is abductie beperkt tot 90 graden. exorotatie beperkt met 10 graden. Dit is waarschijnlijk: -fs -intern imp - RC scheur - Calcificerende tendinitis RC Bouttoniaire behandelen met - PIP extensiespalk 3 w -'Pip ext 6 w' - DIP extensie spalk 3w -DIP extensie 6 W little league elbow herstel periode - 3 tot 6 w - 6 m - 3 m -6d tot 3 w interna impingement met posterior tightness waarsch beperkt in: - endo - exo - abductie - anteflexie frozen shoulder best behandelen: - gelijk immobiliseren - gelijk mobiliseren met corticosteroide oraal - ... - geen van de bovenstaande frictie syndroom, welke pezen betrokken? - .. scapolaire fractuur, ongecompliceerd en onverplaats beste behandeling: - immobiliseren van 12 w - immobiliseren voor 4-8 weken - gelijk mobiliseren - geen van de bovenstaande 2013-2014 (schriftelijk) Peers (30 MC, 4mogelijkheden, -0,25 giscorrectie) 1. Wat houdt het inferieur glenohumeraal ligament tegen? *'Exorotatie en abductie bij meer dan 45°' *Exorotatie en abductie bij minder dan 45° *Endorotatie en abductie bij meer dan 45°, *Endorotatie en abductie bij minder dan 45° 2. Type 3 van acromiale dysmorfie kan leiden tot *extern impingement *'primair impingement' *secundair impingement *geen van bovenstaande 3. Posterior thightness *'1 cm adductiedefecit zorgt voor 5° endorotatieverlies' *1 cm adductiedefecit zorgt voor 5° exorotatieverlies *10 cm adductiedefecit zorgt voor 5° endorotatieverlies *10 cm adductiedefecit zorgt voor 5° exorotatieverlies 4. Bij volleybalspelers komt de volgende aandoening vaak voor: *supraspinatusatrofie door letsel aan de nervus suprascapularis *'infraspinatusatrofie door letsel aan de nervus suprascapularis' *supraspinatusatrofie door letsel aan de n. subscapularis *infraspinatusatrofie door letsel aan de n. subscapularis 5. een calcificerende tendinopatie is een *degeneratief letsel *belastingsletsel *'metaplastisch letsel' *geen van bovenstaande 6. calcificerende tendinopathie kan je niet behandelen door: *te letten op extern impingement *arthrosopische chirurgie *ESWT *'alle van bovenstaande kun je wel uitvoeren' 7. Iets met calcifierende tendinopathie en het voorkomen (vrouw, diabetes, 40jaar) 8. Minder neovascularisatie bij RC tendinopathie dan bij achilles tendinopathie door *positionering van de patiënt *... 9. Schouderluxatie: *komt meer voor bij 20jarigen dan 40jarigen *... 10. Wat is een Hill-Sachs lesie? *'impressiefractuur posterolateraal op de humeruskop' *impressiefractuur posteromediaal op de humeruskop *avulsiefractuur posterolateraal op de humeruskop *avulsiefractuur posteromediaal op de humeruskop 11. Welke neurale structuur is het vaakst aangedaan bij schouderluxaties? *plexus brachialis *'nervus axillaris' *nervus musculocutaneus *... 12. Hoe lang een draagdoek dragen bij een type 1 acromioclaviculaire letsels? *'1 week' *2-3 weken *5 weken *geen van bovenstaande 13. Je hebt een patiënt met frozen shoulder, wat is de beste behandeling? *direct mobiliseren *korte mobilisatie *'mobilisatie en corticosteroideninfiltratie' *distentiearthrografie 14. Bij een frozen shoulder is de volgende beweging opvallend beperkt: *'exorotatie' *endorotatie *adductie *abductie 15. Casus van een vrouw met pijn bij uit en aankleden, bovenhandse bewegingen, functionele endo ... NSAID's en (nog iets) werken niet. op de radiografie is een 15mm calcificatie te zien. *waarschijnlijk een calcifierende tendinopathie *waarschijnlijk impingement *kan beiden zijn, meer onderzoek nodig *geen van bovenstaande 16. Als bij extensor tendinopathie al 4 weken oefentherapie en stretch hebt gedaan en helpt niet, wat doe je dan? *'oefentherapie verderzetten' *ESWT en oefentherapie verderzetten *... 17. Welk is geen oorzaak van n. ulnaris entrapment? *'tractieletsel (varus instabiliteit)' *cubitale tunnel of tussen 2 koppen van de flexor carpi ulnaris *repetitieve subluxaties *afwijkingen binnen ulnaire ulcus 18. Hoe een n interosseus post entrapment diagnosticeren? *naaldEMG *zenuwsgeleidingsonderzoek *naaldEMG en zenuwgeleidingsonderzoek *geen van bovenstaande 19. Welke is een geassocieerde pathologie van MCL sprain? *flexiecontractuur onderarmmusculatuur *gewrichtsmuizen *radiocapitellaire osteochondrale letsels *'alle bovenstaande' 20. Panner: *'is een idopathische aandoening en heeft een gunstige evolutie' *is een idiopathische aandoening en heeft geen gunstige evolutie *is een overbelastingsletsel en heeft een gunstige evolutie *is een overbelastingsletsel en heeft geen gunstige evolutie 21. Panner: *'komt voor bij kinderen onder de 10jaar' *komt voor bij pre adolescenten *komt voor bij 14-16jarigen *... 22. Little league elbow is: *'apofyse mediale epicondyl' *apofyse laterale epicondyl *... 23. Wat is de normale verhouding? *'radius 80%, ulna 20%' *radius 60%, ulna 40% *radius 40%, ulna 60% *radius 20%, ulna 80% 24. De Quervain is: *'tenosynovitis' *... 25. Wat klopt? *De Quervain ligt proximaler dan intersectiesyndroom *'De Quervain ligt distaler dan intersectiesyndroom' *De Quervain ligt meer radiaa *De Quervain ligt meer ulnair 26. Trigger Vinger komt vooral voor bij de leeftijd van: *'50-60j' *40-50j *20-30j *... 27. Bij de ziekte van Dupuytren zijn de vingers in volgende volgorde aangetast; *'digit 4>5>3>2' *... 28. Welk is een risicofactor voor dupuytren: *roken *alcohol *diabetes *'alle bovenstaande' 29. Bij Carpal tunnel syndroom zijn mogelijke risicofactoren: *zwangerschap *reuma *diabetes *'alle bovenstaande' Dankaerts Geef een schematische weergave van het evenwicht tussen mobiliteit en stabiliteit in het art humeri. (schema p22, 1e boek) Geef de manuele therapie bij adhesieve capsulitis / frozen shoulder. 10 juist/foutvragen, -0,5 giscorrectie: 1. De bicepspulley is een capsuloligamenteus complex die er voor zorgt dat de lange kop van de bicepspees in de groeve blijft . (juist) 2. De spieren die een ophangsysteem vormen voor de scapula tov de romp worden axioscapulaire- of extrensieke spieren genoemd. Deze zijn de trapezius, de levator scapulae, de rhomboidei, de serratus anterior en de pectoralis minor. (juist) 3. De spieren die een ophangsysteem vormen voor de scapula tov de romp worden axioscapulaire- of extrensieke spieren genoemd. Deze zijn de trapezius, de levator scapulae, de rhomboidei, de serratus anterior (ja inderdaad, 2x bijna hetzelfde, hier pectoralis minor weggelaten) (fout) 4. Het glenoidale gewrichtsvlak is met 5° opwaarts getild ten opzichte van de mediale rand van het schouderblad en wijst hierdoor naar laterale, ventrale en ietswat craniale richting. (juist) 5. Het schouder complex bestaat uit 3 systemen Het cervicothoracaal systeem bestaat uit de cervicale en thoracale wervelkolom. (fout, want art costovertebralis en costotransversalis hoort hier ook nog bij!) 6. Excentrische peestraining gaat de pees versterken en cross-linkages verbreken (ofzoiets) 7. Kinetische keten wordt in het begin al betrokken (ofzoiets) 8. Bij een abductie-adductie beweging in de elleboog begeeft de as zich in het frontale vlak. De humerus is in dit geval concaaf en de ulnaris is convex (ofzoiets) Van den Kerckhove (5MC, 3 antwoordmogelijkheden, -0,33 giscorrectie) 1. Mobiliteit wordt vooral gemeten door *TPM *TAM (juist!) 2. Hoe test je n. ulnaris? *Sleutelgreep (juist) *tripulpaire greep *... 3. Wat test de Watsontest? *radiale polsinstabiliteit *ulnaire polsinstabiliteit *distaal radio-ulnair gewricht 4. 1e doel Kleinert en Duran? *functionaliteit hand *verklevingen voorkomen 5. Bij een peesletsel *Gelijkaardig maar conservatiever *... Praktijk '' 1. A. Je vermoedt een bicepsletsel. Geef de testen. (bijvragen: Hoe noemen de 2 testen, en waarom palpeert ge bij yergason, hoe noemt de groeve waarin pees zich bevindt, is yergason sensitief of specifiek, kan de biceps nog ergens anders bij betrokken zijn -> SLAP, wat is SLAP en hoe zie je dit in anamnese -> trauma, klikken, dead arm syndrome) B. Een beperkte dorsaalflexie tussen lunatum en capitatum. Geef de correcte behandelingstechniek. (Bijvraag: zit ge juist en hoe kan dit specifieker -> meer dorsiflexie en uit het niets; palpeer ECRB) '''2012-2013 en voor 2012 (mondeling)' Peers 1. Wat zijn de oorzaken van primair impingement? 2. Secundair impingement 3. Supraspinatus tendinopathie 4. Rotator cuff tendinopathie 5. Effect rotator cuff scheur, hoe herstellen? 6. Calcifierende rotatot cuff tendinopathie en verschil met frozen shoulder 7. Spieronevenwicht bij sporters 8. Schouderinstabiliteit 9. Welke articulaire letsels bij luxatieschouder? 10. Wat krijgen speerwerpers vaak thv de elleboog? 11. N. interosseus posterior entrapment 12. Panner 13. Syndroom van De Quervain Dankaerts '' Casus en 5 MC vragen uit artikels / theorie ''Van den Kerckhove 1. Wat is de eerste bedoeling van methode Kleinert en methode Duran? 2. Behandeling bouttonière --> PIP spalken in ext voor 6weken 3. Test voor n. medianus (pincetgreep) 4. Malletvinger 5. Is bij een peesletsel activiteit van de aangedane pees toegelaten? 6. Wat is ernstiger dan guillotine? (crushtrauma is ernstiger, afrukkingstrauma is het ernstigste!) ''Praktijk '' 1. Onderzoek van de pols 2. Ulnaire keten voor plantairflex beperking pols 3. Behandel een zéér pijnlijke en beperkte schouder voor endo. 4. Hoe anterieure instabiliteit testen? 5. Afysiologisch onderzoek van het humero-ulnair gewircht 6. Tractie onderzoek humerus voor beperkte endo. 7. Onderzoek radiale carpalen van de pols 8. Neuromusculair onderzoek van de elleboog met klachten rechts 9. Translatie bij abductiebeperking pols 10. Neuromusculair onderzoek van d epols 11. Translatie bij abductiebeperking pols 12. Frozen shoulder (tot 90° abductie) hoe mobiliteit onderhouden? 13. Behandel een dorsiflexiebeperking thv lunatum-capitatum 14. Behandeling humeroulnair gewircht voor extensie beperking 15. Spierversterking endorotatie schouder 16. Translatie bij beperking elevatie SC-gewricht 17. Oefentherapie voor golferselleboog na acute fase